


'til we can see the lights

by simply_aly



Series: we will still be there when the war is over [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she remembers having pleasant dreams was that first night on Earth, cuddled up next to Jasper.</p>
<p>A collection of (generally) unrelated drabbles requested on Tumblr (the Jactavia version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Octavia and Jasper comfort each other from nightmares.

When she was in the Skybox, she never slept through the night without waking up screaming, but unlike before she was taken, there was no Bellamy or Aurora Blake to comfort her. The first time she remembers having pleasant dreams was that first night on Earth, cuddled up next to Jasper.

Then he had been taken, and she had had to relive it each night as he had recovered in the dropship. Then, when she’d wake, she’d go sit beside him and talk nonsense for hours until she’d fall back asleep.

Jasper tells her that he must have gotten used to that, because now he can’t sleep without being woken from his own nightmares unless she’s beside him. She doesn’t mind, though, because his steady breathing beside her provides her more comfort than he could ever know.

 


	2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds a way to celebrate Octavia's birthday.

"On Earth, people used to bake cakes for birthdays," Jasper says, "but we don’t even know how to do that anymore." (Which he thinks is really sad…mostly because he would really love to try cake like it looks in the old Ark movies and magazines.)

Octavia shrugs; “I never really got much for my birthday before,” she replies, “it’s not like I existed or anything, you know?”

Jasper doesn’t smile at her joke; he doesn’t find it funny, and neither does she. He continues with his speech (he had practiced with Monty for two hours—Monty wanted to kill him), “Well, another Earth tradition includes gift giving, which I did manage to pull off,” he presents her with a leaf-covered package, which makes Octavia smile.

(To Octavia, It doesn’t even matter what it is; the knowledge that it is her first present from someone other than her brother is enough to make her happy.)

 


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia never met Lincoln; Jasper tells Octavia he loves her (while sober) and she responds positively.

Octavia bites her lower lip as she tries not to smile too hard. She knows this is hard for Jasper, he thinks he’s making a big confession right now.

The thing is, she’s known since their second day on Earth that he was—at the time—at least halfway in love with her, so this comes as no surprise to her.

He’s incredibly sweet, and he makes her smile and laugh. He’s brave, and he’s smart, too; she loves so much about him and has for awhile now, and she can’t bear to watch him struggle through this speech any longer, so she cuts him off with a kiss.

"I love you, too, Jas," she whispers when they break apart.

 


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper caring about Octavia when she gets hurt.

He checks on her almost twice an hour, and Clarke’s starting to get annoyed; (between Jasper and Bellamy, she was at her wit’s end two hours ago, frankly). “She’s fine, Jasper, and it doesn’t look like she’s going to be waking up anytime soon; go find something to do and I promise to have someone get you when she wakes,” Clarke finally tells him.

Jasper leaves the dropship reluctantly, and true to her word, Clarke sends someone to fetch him (after they’ve fetched Bellamy) right when she wakes up.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" he asks when he sees her, he doesn’t even register grasping her hand.

Octavia just giggles, “I don’t need anything, Jasper; I’m gonna be fine, you can stop worrying now.”

 


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper goes missing for a couple days and then Octavia finds him.

"I don’t care if you’ve sent a _hundred_ search parties, he’s not _back yet_ , and I’m going out there to find him,” Octavia insists stubbornly as she shoves things into her pack.

Bellamy sighs in defeat, instructing Miller to go with her because no one leaves camp alone, and Monty (who wants to join her) is too injured after outrunning the Grounders who had chased him and Jasper to go.

Octavia had an advantage over the search parties Bellamy had sent out the last few days; not only had she talked to Monty, but she actually knew the land from her time spent with Lincoln, before he had left.

She recited a list of things to look for and found them one by one, all the while the silent Miller’s eyebrow was raising higher and higher. Finally, she reaches the grove where Jasper was last scene, and she and Miller track him to an overgrown bush where he’d taken shelter.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed when she finds him—she feels for a pulse like Clarke had taught her and breaths a sigh of relief when she finds one—she  strokes his hair and murmurs softly, "It’s going to be okay, we’re going to get you home."

 


	6. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU flirting in a bar.

She sees him and his friend in the bar, ensconced in a corner, bottles of beer in their hands, and they look so out of place that she smiles. Walking up to them, she scans their reactions carefully--his friend avoids eye contact and backs away, but he moves closer, a smile on his lips.

“Haven’t seen you around before,” she comments with a sly smile, “your first time?”

His friend, having turned completely back to his drink, nearly starts choking.

He merely shrugs and says, “Heard it was rather tame here...I like a bit more excitement.”

She tilts her head and replies with a smile, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.  
> Fic title is from "Last Night On Earth" by Jessi Malay.


End file.
